


Building is a Metaphor

by kototyph



Series: Supernatural Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Manly Things Being Done with Hammers, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You little shit,” Dean said, grinning as he typed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building is a Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> For bewaretheides15's [Autocorrect Comment Fic](http://bewaretheides15.livejournal.com/82784.html) meme.

  


“You little shit,” Dean said, grinning as he typed.

//Get your ass over here, pronto. We’re going to Menards, I know how much you like Menards//

//I fucking hate Menards//  
//whenever we go there you spend five hours looking at stuff we don’t need//  
//like, twenty minutes in the lightbulb section alone//

//c’mon Sammy dick means barbeques//  
//damnit, DICK//  
//D E C K//

//LMFAO//

//shut up asshat//  
//you coming?//

//not yet, gotta get wood first//

//seriously, stfu//

//I have a paper due in two days, can this wait?//

//no//  
//stop being such a pansy, get over here//

It was a couple minutes before Sam replied.

//there had better be beer//  
//and pizza//  
//with olives//

“Freak,” Dean muttered.

//olives, Dean//  
//OLIVES//

//yeah, yeah, I’ll get olives on it//  
//even though they’re an affront to nature//

//your face is an affront to nature//

//bitch//

//jerk//  
//gimme an hour, just missed the bus//

Dean smirked and tucked his phone in his pants pocket.

* * *

"Oh God, just leave me here to die," Sam gasped, flat on his back in the dry yellowed grass. The sun was dying a gory red death in the west, bloody light gleaming on the sweat-slick planes of his chest and casting dark, deep shadows across the yard.

"Pretty sure that's against Homeowner's Association regs," Dean mumbled, overheated and sticky. He lifted his Bud to his lips and swallowed the last warm third.

Sam scrubbed the back of his hand over his forehead, smearing dirt into mud. "And the giant pile of scrap lumber isn't?"

Dean spared a glare for the splintered heap that was all that was left of his ancient deck, and tossed the empty bottle back in the cooler. "We'll burn it later." All 1200+ cubic feet of it, and every inch a bastard. His arms and back ached like broken teeth.

Sam grunted. "Dude. We're in a drought."

"So?"

"So, the entire city's been under wildfire watch since June. You can't burn anything. Hell, you can't even shower more than--"

Sam froze, hand still over his face. He glanced up at Dean, who grinned. His eyes narrowed.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" he suggested.

"Not on your life, Gigantor," Dean said, and leapt for the screen door.

He didn't get far-- two steps in with his shirt half-off and Sam body-slammed him into the kitchen wall, hard and mean. "Shit!" As Dean fell he sweep out a foot and caught Sam right at the knees, sending him tumbling into the hallway with a garbled curse. Dean shot up and over him, getting his grimy jeans unzipped and shoved off. Sam almost got a hand around his ankle before Dean kicked him loose.

Naked, he shoved open the unlatched bathroom door and crowed, "Ha, no, motherfucker, no sweet watery cleanliness for y--"

Sam full-on tackled him like a linebacker at the fourth down and they went tumbling right into the bathtub, taking the shower curtain and assorted shampoo bottles with them. "Fucking hell, ow!" he yelled, squashed between the bathmat and a hundred eighty pounds of Sasquatch.

"No way do you get the shower, I live in a dorm, do you know what that's like?" Sam panted, trying to pin Dean to the porcelain.

"No sympathy, college boy," Dean told him, bucking up for leverage.

" _Communal showers_ , Dean," Sam growled, using his full weight to force him down.

Dean managed to twist onto his back, but then Sam got an arm on his throat and Dean grunted at the sudden pressure. "Just-- don't drop the soap, Sammy-- ugh--"

Wheezing for breath, he turned his head and there was the knob. Despite the choke hold, Dean smiled big and wide.

"HolysweetJESUSFUCKING **CHRIST**!" Sam sputtered, his entire body flinching as the ice-cold water struck his bare back. "DEAN!"

Dean was laughing uncontrollably, most of his body shielded from the deluge by Sam but his hair sticking to his face, Sam's wet jeans starting to chafe uncomfortably against his skin. Sam tried to jerk away, out of the freezing spray, but Dean clamped his arms around his shoulders and held on tight. "No, Sammy, don't leave," he chuckled. "Now we can both--fuck!"

Sam's teeth worried deeper into the crook of his neck and Dean yelped, grabbing fistfuls of his hair (need a cut soon, baby boy) and trying to wrench him off. "Shit, ow-- get the hell off me, you fucking vampire!"

"Nm," Sam said stubbornly, and sucked.

"Ngh," Dean groaned. "Fuck."

"Mmm," Sam agreed, and his hands stroked slowly up Dean's back as his tongue traced up his jugular; he put another lingering bite just under Dean's jaw, and Dean let his eyes slide closed.

With subtle nudges, followed by pushing, followed by outright manhandling, Sam had him crushed up against the side of the tub and the title wall, fingers putting bruises on his hips and mouth attacking Dean's like he was trying to devour him . "Dean, Dean," he panted against his lips, and "Ah!" as Dean peeled the wet jeans down a little further and got his hand around his brother's dick.

"Could go get a tape measure, now that we've got wood," Dean purred in his ear, letting the warming water make the gritty slide smoother and rubbing his thumb over the head. He felt more than heard Sam's sharp moan.

"Just shut the hell up," Sam muttered, and kissed him quiet.


End file.
